bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn Emperor Agress
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51066 |no = 1489 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 143 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 14 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 8, 13, 25, 30, 58, 63, 68, 73 |normal_distribute = 10, 8, 10, 8, 19, 17, 15, 13 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 25, 28, 31, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76 |bb_distribute = 8, 6, 4, 8, 6, 4, 13, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 25, 28, 31, 34, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79 |sbb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 3, 6, 5, 4, 3, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 10, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The first emperor of the Randall Empire. A descendant of the heroes who lead humanity to Elgaia, the charismatic Agress sparked the war for unification due to his frustrations with the government that had led to the people's suffering. Eventually he was able to establish the Randall Empire thanks to the numerous victories he amassed with the help of his volunteer army and the Randall Guard. Unfortunately, however, he would later fall out of favor with his most trusted associates, and even the volunteer army that had won him the crown. He never lived to see the peace he had fought for. |summon = I chose to fight in order to accomplish the goals I set. If you think as I do, then I shall join you! |fusion = I cannot give up now... I must keep fighting alongside my people to bring them peace! |evolution = | hp_base = 5152 |atk_base = 1852 |def_base = 1911 |rec_base = 1745 | hp_lord = 7206 |atk_lord = 2606 |def_lord = 2599 |rec_lord = 2403 | hp_anima = 8098 |rec_anima = 2165 |atk_breaker = 2844 |def_breaker = 2361 |def_guardian = 2837 |rec_guardian = 2284 |def_oracle = 2480 |rec_oracle = 2760 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Great Emperor's Light |lsdescription = 35% boost to all parameters, damage taken boosts BB gauge & restores HP each turn |lsnote = Fills 2-4 BC & heals 600-800 + 10% Rec |bb = Radiant Emperor |bbdescription = 13 combo Light attack on all foes, considerably boosts Def for 3 turns, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 140% Def, heal 3000-3500 + 10% Rec, fills 6 BC & 20% chance to heal 15-20% damage |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Dynastic Crown |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB gauge, considerably boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 6 BC instantly, 60% Def to Atk, fills 3-6 BC when hit & fills 6 BC per turn |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Pride of the Dawn |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = Fills 999 BC instantly, 200% Def to Atk & fills 50 BC when hit |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Emperor's Authority |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, max HP & low probability of enormous damage reduction |esnote = 5% chance to reduce damage to 1 (parameter boost applies to all units in party) |evofrom = |evointo = 51067 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Light Totem |evomats5 = Light Pot |evomats6 = Light Idol |evomats7 = Light Idol |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Champions of Randall |addcatname = Agress1 }}